Talk:Armillaria
At around 20-30% has "Aura" effect that gives Silence and Paralyze if you are near. * The aura actually only gives blind, silence or paralyze depending which TP move was used. I think it's dark spore>Blind Aura, Spore>Para Aura, Silence Gas>Silence Aura. It seems to be the same status as the TP used only making it harder to resist and impossible to remove for a short time. I can understand how you might mistake it for giving several as the effects can stack up fast with alot of TP feed.Shanpu•Alexander 09:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Successful solo as 90DNC/NIN • Would recommend either bringing a WHM or grabbing shell5 from a whm before you head out just to reduce the silence gas/dark spore damage, have managed without tho. Use RR/VV atmas and bring a few remedy ointment to remove paralyze/silence (where it isn't an aura) takes about 5min to kill spamming darkness closing with evisceration. On low Hp sometimes need to slow down the TP feed to reduce the odds of it stacking up para/blind/silence on you, but even if this happens stay calm and try to keep fan dance capped where possible. Faster that last 20% goes the easier the time you'll have. If you bring a WHM for -na spells & haste it's incredibly easy (can use haste set in this case).Shanpu•Alexander 09:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Very easily triod by THF, RDM and SCH. just pull it south to the empty bridge area and kite it around the rock and log. --Ash 06:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ~ Successful Duo, 85DNC/NIN and 85WHM/SCH ~ (Would like to attempt this on DNC as well, how long did this roughly take?) ~ 5 Minute kill for THF, RDM and BLM at 85. THF used RR/VV atmas, attack food and ~70 in evasion gear. NM will usually (always?) use a breath move followed by one of Numbshroom/Queasyshoom/Shakeshroom back to back. Saboteur + slow was a big help. Dark Spore is the most damaging move it will do, hitting for ~900-1100.--Mogue 17:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *Easy trio with a MNK/WAR, WHM/SCH, and a BLM/RDM for weakness. WHM had capped cure potency so breath attacks were of no threat. WHM didn't fall below 1500 MP. About a 5 minute fight. Pretty easy. *Easily soloed as a 90BST/NIN with DY. Fully merited Reward and Call Beast, but only Reward was used in the fight. Atmas used were Sanguine Scythe, RR, and Gnarled Horn. Dolphjagfan BST99/DNC w/ Faithul Falcorr. Never healed once. You can start the fight and walk away. (Well, you might want to make sure Sippoy doesn't walk up, but Armillaria is no issue.)--BeastlyHorror (talk) 21:18, March 1, 2014 (UTC) *Easy solo as 90BST/45DNC with NN. Melee-d alongside pet until the NM was at <30% HP. Then stood back when it used Paralyze based TP moves to avoid aura. Went back in to melee when it used Blind/Silence based TP moves. Used Reward whenever it was needed. Used RR, MC, AA. *Soloed as 90THF/NIN with Apoc/RR/GH atmas. Evasion +95 set when shadows are down and used meds to heal when needed. Pretty straight forward fight. --Vagrua 09:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC). *Solod as 99THF/NIN. Didn't have a shadow come off until he was around 80%. He did land silence and paralyze on me but i just kept whacking away. I didn't have to worry due to cap eva/eva set plus Thokcha (+22 eva). The only part of this fight that gets you worried is his silence gas when he's almost dead. Does 1k dmg. Bring potions for healing otherwise you will lose. Used RR and GH atmas. (2-8-13, Aatryu, Phoenix) *Soloed as 99THF/DNC with Apoc/RR/MC, Twilight Knife and Evasion Kila+2, 4/5 THF AFv3+1 (missing feet). Be warned that the Catura Sippoy wanders the funguar areas, but you can avoid it when reaching the NM spawn. Keep your health full with waltzes and try to keep paralyze off as much as possible. Don't worry about weapon skills unless you know you're completely safe. *Solod as 99THF/DNC. Wanted to see if this would be easier due to self heals and the ability to revove ailments (paralyze, poison). As expected...It was easier. Capped Eva/Haste build...Thokcha (+22 eva) and RR and GH Atmas. Just make sure you have full HP at all times and your golden. Easier than /NIN as i wrote above. (2-8-13, Aatryu, Phoenix) *extremely hard (read: annoying) fight BST, THF, DNC, BLM for the rather sad reason that the BLM would kill it before it could be proced. exceedingly weak at lv99. *war feet x4